


I love you too

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, and Mask has trouble with his feelings, these two are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Aloha always had told Mask he loves him, despite the other not replying he loves him too. When Valentine’s Day appeared, Mask wondered what special surprise Aloha had in store for him.





	I love you too

It was Valentine’s, as inklings and octolings alike were spending time with each other. Mask softly glared at the different couples around Arowana Mall has he sat down on the bench, grumbling. Why was he here again? He always hated this day, didn’t he?

“Yo Mask~! Sorry I’m late!”

Oh.

Mask looked up, seeing Aloha running towards him with a huge smile. “Maaaaking your booooyfriend wait, Aloha? Foooor shaaame”, Mask replied, jabbing Aloha in the chest. “Sorry~ I was doing something important” Aloha winked, cause Mask to flush a bit. “What’s so important to keep me waaaaaiting?” Mask asked as Aloha winked. “Not telling you~ It’s a surprise♪” Aloha replied, grabbing Mask’s hand, “Now, why don’t we start our date~?” Mask flushed more, thankful that his Gas Mask was covering his face as he nodded, following Aloha, grasping his hand in return.

The two of them stopped by a burger shop, Mask ordering his burger while Aloha waited by the table, humming to himself. He had something special for Mask, especially on a day like this. He just hoped he’ll like it. “I’m baaack” Mask said, sitting down on the opposite side of the table. “Got your burger?” Aloha asked as Mask nodded, “Mm, though are you sure you don’t want anything?” Mask saw Aloha shook his head, a bit worried for the other. ‘ _Maybe he ate already_ ’ Mask thought, as he ate his burger, having a small conversation with Aloha in between.

After Mask finished eating, the two went around Arowana Mall with Aloha stopping by the Sweets Shop. Mask wondered why, seeing that all the best chocolate was gone. ‘ _He even forgot to buy chocolate_ ’ Mask sighed, looking at the rest of the sweets around. He saw a mixture of his and Aloha’s color in one of the many candies, turning to see Aloha talking to one of the shopkeepers before turning his gaze back to the sweet. He actually didn’t even buy Aloha any gift today, while Aloha planned something special that it’s a secret? Looking back to make sure Aloha wasn’t looking, he grabbed the candy, paying for it before Aloha could see. He asked the second shopkeeper to gift wrap it, putting it away in his bag before Aloha saw. “Hey Mask~ Are you ready to leave?” He heard Aloha say, noticing the bag he’s holding. “Suuuure” Mask replied, as Aloha grasped his hand. The two of them walked out of the story, Mask looking at the clock. “Hey Mask”, he heard Aloha say, before looking back to him. “Whaaat?”

“I love you~”.

Mask flushed, before looking away. Aloha always told him that, but Mask never replied I love you too. Mask really did love Aloha, but he never could say it back. It was hard for him, even though they been dating for months. Aloha seemed to understand though, as he softly chuckled. “Ready to go home? I still have the surprise for you~”. “Yeeah” Mask replied, as the two went home together, still holding hands.

The day turned to night, Mask sitting down on the couch as Aloha was in the kitchen, cooking up something. Just what special surprise is Aloha going to give him? He took out the gift wrapped candy out from his bag, wondering when he should give it to them. He thought about earlier, how easy Aloha could say I love you. Mask does love Aloha, though he always had a hard time showing his own emotions for the party squid. Maybe just once he could say I love you too, giving him the packaged sweet. “Mask~ I made dinner!” Aloha called out, breaking Mask out of his thoughts. Sighing, he just had to come up with a way to say it.

“Woooow Aloha, you didn’t burn anythiiing” Mask said, causing Aloha to roll his eyes. “Shut it”, Aloha replied, though a small smile appeared on his face. Mask look at his plate, everything actually looked nice rather than the other times Aloha had cook before. Eyeing the counter in the kitchen, he even spotted a cake. Is this the surprise Aloha was talking about? Dinner and dessert? The two of them started eating, Aloha flirting with Mask flushing cyan.

‘ _Dessert was actually really good’_ Mask thought to himself, sighing. Aloha always made desserts that always taste delicious, which is one of the reasons why Mask was happy being with him. The only thing that was stopping him now is his gift and replying I love you too.

“Hey Mask~ Can you close your eyes~?” Aloha asked as Mask sighed, closing his eyes. He heard shuffling, before feeling Aloha grabbing his hands, placing something on them. “Okay, you can open them now~”. Mask opened his eyes, seeing a present in his hands as he look up to Aloha, who nodded in return. Turning his gaze back to the present, he unwrapped it, his eyes widen in surprise. In his hands was a game he always wanted to buy, but never got the chance to since it was all sold out everywhere. “Aloha...you..” Mask was lost for words as Aloha smiled. “You wanted this game, right? I saw the last copy and decided to buy it for you! Happy Valentine’s Day, Mask~♪”.

Mask felt overwhelmed, his hands shaking a bit. He didn’t deserve Aloha at all, seeing this was the surprise he was talking about and all he got Aloha was candy. “Hey Mask, what’s wrong? Do you not like it?” He heard Aloha say, noticing he never said anything. “N-No, I love it Aloha.. I just-“ Mask couldn’t finish his sentence as Aloha embraced him in a hug. “It’s alright~” Aloha replied as Mask shook his head. “No.” Mask pulled back, reaching into his bag pulling out his gift, the candy he bought from the store. “Here..H-Happy Valentine’s..” Mask struggled to say, as Aloha unwrapped the gift, seeing the candy in his hand. “Mask, this is”- Aloha couldn’t finish his sentence as Mask pulled him into a kiss. The kissed lasted a few moments before the two inklings pulled away, catching their breath. Mask look at Aloha, whose face flushed a bright pink and with a soft sigh, he said.

“I love you too, Aloha.”


End file.
